Dreaming of You
by Syaoran No Miko1
Summary: A sweet S+S story. Read on to find out! ^^


  
  
Dreaming of U  
Notes: I do not own any of these characters from CLAMP. So please don't  
sue me. Coz' I'm poooooor! :)  
  
I remembered the day you went back to Hong Kong. That was probably the  
saddest day of my life. I did never know that you had actually loved me.  
Until you told me, I also remembered after you had gone back to Hong Kong,  
I immediately went back home to call out the DREAM card.  
I had requested that she could tell me what's the ending of our love life.  
A happy one? Or a sad one? Guess what? It was indeed a happy one.  
I saw the both of us sleeping peacefully in our bed. A ring was shining  
brightly on each of our left hands. I guessed we had just married. I saw  
you, putting your arms around me, wearing a green and full of little wolfs  
pyjamas all around it. Then I saw myself. Wearing a pink and full of  
Sakura pyjamas. How kawaii! Lastly, I saw our bedsheet. Guess what is sewn  
on it?  
The teddy bears we had made a long time ago remember? I think Tomoyo must  
have done all those stuff!  
That "dream" snapped off and another one came to replace it. I saw me  
hugging you tightly. As if I never want to let you go. Then I realised  
something, we were wearing the same costumes. Only that the colour of it  
was different. Mine's pink while yours are green and another thing  
surprised me.  
We were still 12! Oh no! Could that happened this year? AAAAAAAHHHHH! My  
face must have been a billion shades of pink. Honestly speaking, I  
couldn't wait for that to happen anyway! :)  
BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!  
The telephone ringing must have snapped out of my thoughts. Ever since  
Syaoran left, I have been daydreaming about him and gazing up at the  
stars.Better get the telephone.  
"Hello? Is this Sakura?" a certain boy whom I loved asked.  
"Syaoran?" I said trying not to blush.  
"Hai, by the way, I got something to tell you. Me and Meirin are coming  
back to visit you all," Syaoran said happily.  
I dropped the phone and screamed, " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" That is going to  
happen. That, that THING! Well, I referring to that HUG!  
"Sakura? Did you drop the phone? " Syaoran asked.  
I dived for the phone and said, " Gomen. When?"  
"Tomorrow at ten in the morning. If you want to fetch us, meet us at the  
Airport, Gate 29."  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"And one more thing. Hmm, I... I... really miss you," Syaoran said shyly.  
"Me too. See you guys tomorrow at the airport. Bye," I whispered so soft  
that not even he could hear.  
We hung up. After that, I called Tomoyo to make plans with her as in when  
and where to meet them tommorow.  
1 Hour Later...  
I can't believe Tomoyo wants me to meet her at her house at eight. I  
wonder what does she want me there for. I guessed I better go to sleep.  
And dream of tomorrow and... Syaoran.  
Next day...  
DING DONG! I rang the bell of Tomoyo's house. She opened the door.  
"Morning, Sakura-chan! You are always on time. Come on in!" Tomoyo began  
to drag me into her room. Moments later, she took out two costumes and  
said, " After hearing you say that Syaoran and Meirin are coming back to  
visit, I immediately began to sew these costumes for you and Syaoran.  
I can't believe what I saw. These are the same costumes which I had saw in  
my dream.  
" Sakura-chan?" she looked at me. Then she goes on saying, " One costume  
is for you and the other would be for him. Aren't they cute? After they  
had arrived, they would be coming to my house and I would ask you two to  
try these costumes. Oh no!" I asked, " Nani?" she panicked, looking at the  
clock,  
" We are going to be late if we don't hurry." I nodded as we ran out of  
the door and luckily, Sonomi (Tomoyo's mother) agreed to bring us there.  
At the airport...  
" Five, four , three, two, one," we chanted as the minute hand of the  
clock struck at 10. " Out they come," I breathed as I saw people coming out  
at Gate 29. Suddenly, I spotted a guy with messy brown hair and dark  
chocolate eyes. I called out, "Syaoran, Meirin!" They turned around and  
waved. Walking in a fast pace, they had reached us.  
In fact, I was so happy that tears began to trickle down my cheek. I  
wanted so much to hug Syaoran. But I realised I can't. Syaoran doesn't  
know that I had loved him back. But who cares anyway, as Syaoran got  
closer, I leaped into his arms and hugged him.  
I didn't care who looked at us. But I could see Meirin and Tomoyo smiling.  
" Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
I whispered softly into his ear and said, " Ai shiteru, Syaoran.Forever."  
I could feel Syaoran was a little shocked of my words. Then he got onto  
his feet and smiled, " Wo Ai Ni, Sakura."  
I was so happy. To tell him that I... I... love him.  
I didn't care what is going to happen in the future. All that is important  
is that I love Syaoran and he love me forever.  
I was still hugging Syaoran when I saw a ring box poking out of his  
pocket. I reached for it and pulled it out and asked," Syaoran, what's  
this?" I asked as I let go of him.  
He blushed, "ERRR...."  
Meirin grinned, "Open it."  
I opened the box and gasped, " Syaoran, are you saying that you want us to  
get married in the future?"  
I took out the necklace with a ring in it. Syaoran's full name was craved  
on it. Syaoran asked shyly," Sakura, will you marry me? This ring will be  
our promise if you say yes. I know this ring is too big for us to wear it  
so I put it in a necklace. Even I have it." He took out a necklace with my  
name craved on it.  
I was too happy to answer. I wear it around my neck and I took out my  
pinkie, little finger and said, " I do. Promise me?"  
He smiled, "Promise. I will return one day to marry you." He grabbed my  
little finger and his together.  
Meirin spoke up, " Sakura, this time we came back here just for Syaoran to  
ask you to marry him. Actually, Syaoran's mother knew all about it and she  
was the one to buy these rings. Anyway, we will be going back tomorrow."  
Tomoyo said, " Why don't we have a sleepover in my house. I have sew  
costumes for them too. They can try it out and... we can have a future  
wedding of them in my house."  
Syaoran and I wailed," Tomoyoooo!"  
Meirin nodded," Sounds great. Let's go!"  
We laughed as we went out of the airport to catch a taxi to Tomoyo's  
house.  
In Tomoyo's house at 1.00 a.m.  
I tiptoed out of the room. And took out a piece of paper. I wrote:  
Dear Syaoran,  
I know that you will be leaving soon. But before you go, here's a haiku  
for you:  
Will you wait for me,  
Kinomoto Sakura?  
No matter how long?  
My answer to that haiku is yes. Syaoran, I want to let you know that I  
love you forever.  
Sakura  
I put that letter into his bag and went back to sleep. At night, I dreamt  
of us getting married. I never felt so happy in my life. I also heard  
Syaoran asked me, " How many babies should we have?" I replied, "53. We  
will name each and every one of our child after each Sakura card." He  
smiled and nodded.  
Syaoran and Meirin in the airplane  
Syaoran was searching for a book in the bag when he saw a piece of paper.  
He took out and read it. He smiled and look at the window," Wo Ai Ni,  
Sakura."  
******  
Notes: So how's my story? Actually this is my first CCS and S+S fanfic.  
Comments, please send them to wingzero29@hotmail.com  
Name: Grace  
  



End file.
